music02fandomcom-20200214-history
Every Holiday
Every Holiday is an American rock band formed in 2006 and consisting of vocalist/guitarist Brendon Westhill, vocalist/bassist Sean Tragedson, and drummer Ryan Rivert. After signing with major label Pretentious Records in early 2009, Every Holiday released their debut album, Every Holiday, in July 2009, and their follow up, Mellow but Dramatic in May 2011. Their third album, Nobody's Invited, was released on February 5, 2012. History 2006–08: Beginnings & Not in on Your Own Joke In September 2006, high school friends Sean Tragedson and Ryan Rivert decided to start a band, with Tragedson on vocals and guitar and Rivert playing drums, and originally came up with the name "Every Day". Soon after, they decided they wanted a complete band and discovered local bassist Brendon Westhill, who eventually switched instruments with Sean Tragedson. After some jam sessions and playing in front of friends and family, Every Day began touring on weekends and sometimes after school, and became interested in recording an EP. After eventually signing with independent label Shameless Records, they wrote and recorded their debut EP, Not in on Your Own Joke, released on October 19, 2007. Though the EP did not chart, it skyrocketed their success to the point where in the fall of 2008, the band decided to drop out of school to pursue their music career. 2009–2010: Every Holiday & mainstream success By late 2008, after touring several states, they were interested in recording a full-length album, and were eventually able to sign with Pretentious Records in early 2009, and wrote and recorded their album through spring of 2009 while continuing to tour the eastern coast. After finishing, they decided to change their name in order to avoid confusion with another band called "Every Day Sucks". They changed their name to "Every Holiday" and released their major label debut, Every Holiday, on July 19, 2009. The album performed better than expected, peaking at #21 on the Billboard 200 and certifying Platinum by the RIAA, mainly via the success of its Top 40 single, "She's Even Cheaper". 2010–2011: Mellow but Dramatic Every Holiday finished up touring for Every Holiday in fall 2010, and had been writing new material while on tour, so after a short break from music the trio returned to the studio to record their follow up album. The album, titled, Mellow but Dramatic, was released on May 27, 2011, and debuted at #5 on the Billboard 200 with first week sales of over 75,000 copies. The album produced the Top 40 single, "First Kisses & Last Laughs", and the Top 20 single "luv, smile, etc.". 2011–present: No One's Invited Every Holiday began work on their third studio album in late 2011, saying that their next release would be "experimental on a few songs", but that they were mostly "just having fun trying out new things". The first single, "How to Be a Rebel", which parodied the accused hypocrisy of cultural rock music genres like metal, emo, indie, grunge, and, to an extent, punk, was released on November 21, 2012. The album, titled No One's Invited, was released on February 12, 2012. The second single, "(Only) Mean It When I Say It", was released on January 12, 2012, and, though not released in the US, was an otherwise international hit. The third single, "Here's to the Last Hangover", released on March 3, 2012, and debuted at #7 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming their highest charting single to date. Lineup Initially, from 2006–2009, bassist Sean Tragedson was the lead singer/songwriter while Brendon Westhill only played guitar. However, the band was rushing to meet the deadline for Every Holiday's album press, and Tragedson had a cold, being unable to sing the unwritten second and third verses of the last song recorded for the album, "She's Even Cheaper"; Westhill suggested filling in for him, and also wrote the lyrics for both verses, and "She's Even Cheaper"'s release as a single and subsequent massive popularity eventually convinced the band to have two lead vocalists/songwriters (Tragedson and Westhill). Discography Albums EPs Singles Digital *A – "Not In on Your Own Joke" was re-released in the US alone in March 2009 after the band's signing with major label Pretentious Records, though it was not included on Every Holiday. The song reached #105 outside the Billboard Hot 100. *B – Not released in the US as a single Band members *Brendon Westhill — lead vocalist (2009–present), guitarist (2006–present) *Sean Tragedson — lead vocalist, bassist (2006–) *Ryan Rivert — drummer (2006–)